Years After
by Sofipitch
Summary: Pinako had lived a full, happy, exciting life. mentions of EdWin


Tittle: Years After

Author: Sofipitch

Word Count: 1,465

Warnings: none

Rating: PG

Characters: Pinako

Pinako had defiantly lived a full life, she had her business, her child and his child, and her acquaintance with Hoenhiem to thank for that. She had done more and traveled to more places than the average person could list off the top of their head. She was always able to outdo someone in a bragging contest ever since she traveled to Milos right before the country was demolished and the land was claimed by both Amestris and Creta. But it was probably her family she always chose to brag about the most.

Her son had always been such a smart boy. He was always attentive and was always willing to help anyone who had a problem that needed fixing. Pinako thought that it was that kindness and the influence from her being a automail mechanic, having him help with all those surgeries and nerve attachments, that made him out to be the doctor he was meant to be.

Urey got a job working at a pediatrics right outside of Risenbool and was there introduced to Sara by some friends of his. She was a smart girl with enough looks to get around. Her and Urey got along great and could work together very nicely, and most importantly loved each other very much.

Winry, Urey and Sara's great creation, looked just like her mother, but all aspects of her personality could be drawn back to her father. Anyone that knew Sara and Urey well could be able to know without being told that she was their child. Pinako was always proud of Winry. She was so smart, so confident, and so caring. Pinako was so proud of her family.

The Elric's, Hoenhiem's boys, also held a special place in her heart, although she did feel more responsibility towards Winry, being her guardian. But when Trisha died and she realized that nowhere on Trisha's will had she stated the brother's guardian, other than Hoenhiem, she felt compelled to take care of them herself.

How those children would end up had-strangely always been a mystery to her. Winry she knew would be a mechanic and also drabble in the medical field some. And of course, the Elrics were born alchemist, but what they would chose to do with that alchemy confused Pinako. Neither Edward nor Alphonse had ever seemed to be the type to work for someone without questioning and do so with perfect obedience. They both marched to the beat of their own drum. So it greatly surprised Pinako when Ed joined the military, and at such a young and supposedly innocent age. But when she heard that Ed and Al were using their military rank and traveling the country trying to find ways to regain their original bodies, she had the odd feeling that they were doing just as their father would've, a comment she chose to keep to herself for she knew the older brother's feelings about his father.

She worried over the children when they left, the Elrics to the military and Winry to Rush Valley, but she had no doubt in her mind that they knew how to handle themselves. But she was lonely and as loud and rowdy as those kids could be, she was glad to have them back and in one piece. She had never once doubted that they wouldn't come one and succeed in completing their goals, but she knew plenty of stories about travelers that take off and don't make it back home on those trains and Pinako was worried about losing anyone else.

When they did come home, Pinako thought that she would never miss Edward and Alphonse enthusiastic joy over her cooking beef stew for them.

Before the boys came home, Hoenhiem had died in front of his wife's grave. She wasn't sad, not in the least, to reunite with his wife had been a crazy dream that had been what led him to fight on the promised day. But she did curse the old man out for leaving her to tell his sons that he had died. As tough as she was as a surgeon, she could never get over family members faces when they were told that their relative had died.

On the day of the funeral, she could have sworn that the sun had never shone the brightest, and that the flowers had never been so beautiful. And that it was so hot and she was sweating so much, it almost looked as if she were crying.

It was no surprise to her when those boys decided to commence traveling once again, although she could see that Winry was a little dismayed at the idea of being left behind again. Alphonse left before Edward, and the day of his departure Pinako could see the gears turning in his head. She had honestly thought that he would end up staying, although this assumption proved itself to be wrong. But when Winry came back home she seemed a little exasperated, and her lips red and slightly swollen, from kissing Pinako assumed. When she asked how it went, Winry gave her the most confused look; "I think he asked me to marry him, but I'm not sure. He just _left_ before I had the chance to ask him."

Pinako couldn't help but chuckle when she heard this. She'd known all along that something like that was fated to happen between the two of them, the only question had been when the runt would get to it. Although she had secretly hoped that Winry would get to him first, even if she didn't get to see the surprise that would've covered Ed's face.

She told her granddaughter that either way, next time that boy came to visit she would have to reel him in, what he said down at the train station being an actual proposal or not. She wanted to live to see her great grandchild, and that was only going to happen if they got to it soon. She wasn't going to live forever.

That little speech earned a blush and some awkward sputtering from her granddaughter, as Pinako had assumed.

But of course, as predicted, a year after, she was blessed with the sight of her first great grandchild. He, a boy, looked just like Hoenhiem; the old man's strongest features still being passed down the Elric line. She was happy to see this, since the coloring is so unique and beautiful. And it brought back wonderful old memories of the man.

Two years later another child, this time a girl, showed up. In turn, the girl held resemblance to her side of the family, which somehow made Pinako very pleased.

The Elric's (Pinako found it so weird that when she said that she was also referring to her granddaughter, a born Rockbell.) were living in a small house in a small town farther up north relatively close to New Optain. But she planned to leave the house to her granddaughter in her will, she assumed the house they currently had could be to small once they chose to have another child.

Pinako had really been hoping she would live to meet her next great grandchild (When Alphonse and that princess from Xing had married she had the reassurance that she would at least have one more.) but when she had gotten to the point where she could no longer live by herself and her granddaughter had to come to help her, her family coming to, that dream began to diminish. Even in old age Pinako hadn't a single fear of dying, but once she fell down the basement stairs and broke her leg, she began to realize that she wouldn't be able to do all the things she used to in her youth. But that didn't dissolution her to much, she could still scare the shit out of old Dominic even forty years after the 'incident'.

She died in her sleep, surprising since she had always pictured it having to do with the misuse of tools. The last person she saw before going to bed was Winry tucking her in and telling her she loved her. She could hear Edward and the kids in the background as he also put them to bed. It was peaceful, very unlike how she had imagined it or herself in general, but she went to sleep and died content.

Pinako had a full life, and if you were to ever meet her, she would have the longest list of accomplishments than anyone you've ever known. And the best plate of stories you'd ever heard. And if that clever woman had still been alive, she would've said that her stories were what made sure that she did not die alone. Or feeling unfulfilled for that matter.


End file.
